Loving Enemies
by Kage Onna
Summary: WRITTEN BY CRAZED FANATIC ANIME FAN "....But whatever the reason, they kept meeting, and arguing. Not once did the two meet and not say something insulting...." SetoxTerri(OC) fluff! More inside, R&R please!


[KO:  Hiya!  This is KO here with…a story that wasn't written by me!

Terri:  I'm sure they know that; besides, if you did, I'd kill you….

KO:  You know, there's a similar line in the story….

Terri:  No spoilers, KO.

KO:  *blinks*  You're not yelling about it?!

Terri:  No, I'm too deeply disturbed at the moment.  Seeing as how you're not going to introduce the story, I will.  Welcome to Loving Enemies, written by crazed fanatic anime fan and titled by Kage Onna.  Neither cfaf nor KO own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters--thankfully, or knowing cfaf, Kaiba and I would be an _actual_ couple….*shudders*  However, KO owns Sybil and I, so no stealing.  By the way, I only said that 'cause KO wanted me to; someone get me away from this psycho--*whacked by KO*

KO:  -_-  Crazy OC's….Well, enjoy!  ^_^  By the way, sorry if Sybil's text doesn't come out bold like it's supposed to….You'll know where it is, though….

Terri:  @_@  Nyaaaa……….

            Far in the future, in Domino City, Japan, in a time of games, card games, Duel Monsters, there were two duelists who knew of each other and had met each other but did not particularly like each other; maybe that was because of the terms on which they had met, or maybe they were destined to be bitter enemies.  But whatever the reason, they kept meeting, and arguing.  Not once did the two meet and not say something insulting; they were constantly fighting and, secretly, they enjoyed every minute of it.

            The first duelist, Seto Kaiba, known to most simply as Kaiba, was formerly the best duelist there was, other than Pegasus, the "creator" of the game.  But he was beaten by a boy by the name of Yugi Mutou, and therefore lost that title.

            The second was a young woman who went by the name of Terri Allen.  A young woman from America who had one day found herself teleported to Japan.  She is also a good duelist and even has a Millennium Item, which is accompanied by a spirit companion of sorts, whose name was Sybil, sister to Yami, Yugi's spirit companion.

            Sybil found this relationship very amusing, realizing what her hikari, her light side, could not; that Terri liked Kaiba, as a good friend if not more.

            Yami, not being Kaiba's friend, but still recognizing the signs that he heard from his sister's tales also agreed that the two likely, truly liked each other.

            So the two decided to set them up.  With the help of Yugi and his friends, of course.  Over the course of a month they planned everything out; they got Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother to give them Kaiba's schedule and even manipulate it a bit.  They scheduled a dinner for Kaiba, on the agenda it said that it was a formal dinner; what it truly was, was a setup, a date.

            It was an in-depth plan.  Kaiba was to arrive first; knowing him he would be looking at the menu, or his schedule on a palm pilot, or some other device when Terri walked in, blocking his head from view.

            Terri would walk in, be led to the table by a waiter, as this was a very, very nice restaurant.  She would sit down, and from there, it was no one's guess as to what would happen.

            The trouble was now, to get Terri to go.

            The plotters had a lot of work on their hands.  (KO:  And she does mean A LOT!)

            "I WON'T!!" Terri yelled, arms folded.  "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

            "Oh, come, Hikari, just for one night; we told you before, Yami and Yugi are taking us to a restaurant, a nice one; you have to wear a dress.  I would really like to spend this time with my brother, Hikari."

            "I REFUSE!!"

            "Fine, then; you have to wear a dress and a necklace."

            "WHAT!? THAT'S EVEN WORSE, SYBIL!!"

            "Yes, it is."

            "No...nononononono!!"

            "A dress, necklace, and earrings."

            "NO!!!  I refuse, especially the earrings; you know those hurt my ears!"

            This argument continued for quite a long while…too long to continue writing it word for word…

            *half an hour later*

            This is cruel, Sybil.

            You refused to cooperate, so I took over your body and made you wear it.  At least you don't have to wear the earrings, Hikari.

            But, but you made me wear the dress!

            Yes, Hikari, I did; now, we are getting to the restaurant now.  I am going to give you back control of your body, but I expect you to behave.  Whatever happens, you will remain throughout the entire evening.  You will not ruin this dress, you will not make a scene, and you will not embarrass me.  You will NOT be unkind to the waiters, promise me.

            Though she should have been more wary about this, she was far too upset over the dress to be thinking clearly.

            Yeah, yeah, I promise, hey, when did Yami learn to drive?  And when did he start wearing tuxes?

            Since we are going to this restaurant…..and the driving thing…..I do not know.

            O.O  Is it safe?

            That, I do not know either.

            Mommy!

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "We're here!" Yami proclaimed and they all got out of the car.  

            "Hey, you aren't that bad of a driver, Yami!  But heck, this is a long ways away from home!"  Terri was glad to be alive, considering she didn't know if Yami had a driver's license or not.

            "I do have a license, Terri.  I would not drive without one.  -_-"  Yami sounded disgusted.

            "Oh, eh, yeah!"  Terri looked sheepish.  "So, are we going in?"

            "Er, yeah, I guess so, let's go."

            They walked into the restaurant, Terri waited just behind Yami as he walked up to the reservations guy and said, "Allen."

            "You put it under my name?  Why?"

            "I chose to do it that way; follow the waiter."  Yami motioned for her to go ahead of him and she went, not noticing that Yami did not follow her and snuck out of the restaurant, started the car, and took off.

            I still want to know why it was under my name, Sybil, Terri grouched to Sybil.

            Just remember, you promised, Hikari.

            Yeah, yeah, I remember….Wait a minute.  Terri was now asked to be seated by the waiter at a table with a young man already on one end.

            "Miss, this is your table, Sir, is there anything you need?"

            "No, thank you," came a steely voice that Terri recognized immediately.

            "Well, then I shall leave."

            "Kaiba!" Terri hissed.  "What are you doing here?!"

            Kaiba looked up at Terri almost in shock, "What am I doing here, Allen?  What are **_you _**doing here?  In a dress, no less!  I am here for a business meeting."

            "Well, I was told I was coming to a nice restaurant, so that….GR!!  I am going to KILL them!!"

            "Kill who?"

            "They set us UP!"

  
            "Who?  Quiet, Allen, we are in a very nice restaurant and I do not wish to be banned."

            "Them! All of them!"  Terri lowered her voice to a near whisper.  "Yami, Yugi, everyone!"

            SYBIL!!!

**            Yes, Hikari?**

            You knew!!

            Yes, Hikari.

            How could you!?

            I know you like him, Hikari.

            I do not!!  Ho-  Sybil retreated into her soul room before Terri could finish ranting at her, saving Terri from looking like a complete idiot.

            "What was that, Allen?"

            "I was talking to Sybil."

            "Ah.  And who is Yami?"

            "No one in particular.  Forget it."

            "Whatever you say, Allen."

            "I have a first name!  Can't you use it?"

            Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, whatever you say, _Terri."_

            "So, I guess we shouldn't waste the reservation….I am sure this place is expensive."

            "True," Kaiba nodded.  "I would guess you have not eaten in a place so nice as this before, so here are some tips.  Let me order.  Don't talk to the waiters unless you smile and say, 'thank you,' and in general, while there are waiters around, do not talk."

            "Why, you!  Give me a menu!  I will order myself!"

            "Sh, sh…no talking, remember?  Or is your memory that short?  And I sent the menus back; I have been here many times and did not need one."

            "Fine, but there is no wai- oh."  Kaiba had looked up behind her and there was a waiter, Terri took the time to hiss, "You better not order me something disgusting," before taking up the silence that Kaiba required.

            Kaiba ordered the food, and just to be nasty he added one last thing to it, whispering it in the waiters ear:  "She loves this, I don't want her to know I am ordering it, some escargot please."

            "Of course, sir!  It would be a pleasure!"  The waiter bowed and walked quickly towards the kitchen.

            Terri fumed the entire time the waiter was there and got very suspicious when Kaiba whispered to the waiter.  "What was that about?" she asked as soon as the waiter was gone.

            "Just something special, Allen, nothing you need to worry about."

            "With you I always need to worry about it, Kaiba," Terri said in a bland voice.

            "Am I that untrustworthy, Allen?" Kaiba asked with fake hurt.

            "Yes."

            Kaiba laughed, he genuinely laughed.  Not just a chuckle but a close your eyes laugh.

            Terri stared.

            As the laughter died down to chuckles, Kaiba noticed Terri staring at him, "Something wrong, Allen?  Just because I don't laugh often doesn't mean I don't laugh."

            "Wow….."  Terri blinked.  "It was….nice, you should do it more often, er….um, I mean…"

            Kaiba smirked, "I know what you mean, Terri."

            Terri blinked once again, "Hey, you called me 'Terri'!"

            "Well, I have been told that is your name."

            "Yeah, but, but-"

            "Stop trying, Allen.  Stop trying."

            "Fine, but when does the food come?"

            "It should be here soon."

            "What did you order?"

  
            "Food."

            "Yes, yes, but what KIND of food?"

            "Nice food."

            "Kaiba!"

            Kaiba chuckled and decided to answer the question, "I ordered a salad for each of us, steak and potatoes for one, fish and chips for another, which would you like?"

            Terri looked amazed.  "You are letting **_me _**choose!?"

            Kaiba sighed, "Yes, in general you let a lady decide, not that you usually qualify as a lady, but with that dress, you partially make it."

            "Well, I'd like the steak if that's okay with you."

            "Of course, then I will take the fish.  Here it comes."  Kaiba motioned at the waiter who was carrying a platter of food towards their table.

            "Ah, sir, which plate of food goes to which person?"

            "I get the fish, and she gets the steak, please."

            "Then for the lady, here is your steak, for the gentleman, your fish, enjoy!"

            "Thank you!" Terri exclaimed and ignored the disapproving look she got from Kaiba.

            "Well, you are welcome!"  The waiter said happily, "I always enjoy it when someone appreciates my service!"

            After the waiter left, Terri stuck her tongue out at Kaiba.  "Ha! I win, he liked it that I said thanks so cheerfully!"

            "……Fine you win that one, Allen."

            "What happened to the calling me Terri?"

            "I chose to stop doing it."

            "Yes, but why?"

            "The moment passed."

            "Moment!?  What moment!?"

            "The moment in which I was crazy enough to call you Terri."

            "But why?  I like…..er……..it's my name!  Why can't you just call me by my name?"

            "You liked it, huh?  Well, Terri, I shall have to remember that."

            "That's not what I meant!"

            "Isn't it now?  Eat your dinner, Terri!  And try this!"  Kaiba gestured towards the grey blobs that were sitting on a small plate between the two.

            "What is it?  I am not eating it until you do."  Terri inspected the substance, poking it with her fork.

            "Fine, then."  Kaiba popped a piece of the escargot in his mouth and ate it.

            "Well, I guess if you ate it, it can't be too bad, unless you have as weird a taste in food as everything else."  Kaiba laughed and Terri tentatively poked one of the blobs, put it in her mouth, and chewed.  "Hey, this isn't that bad!  In fact, it's pretty good!"

            Kaiba nodded and continued to eat his meal in silence, taking one more piece of the escargot, but at the glare Terri gave him, she had become possessive over it. He did not take anymore.

            Terri also ate in silence, occasionally looking at Kaiba to make sure he took no more of that good, grey stuff; no matter how gross it looked it sure tasted good.

            As they finished their meal, the waiter came back and inquired if they wished for dessert.

            Kaiba looked at Terri and raised an eyebrow.

            "I don't want any," she answered the silent question, "but if you do, go ahead."

            Kaiba turned to the waiter.  "No, thank you."

            "Well, then, if you are ready to leave?  I hope you enjoyed your escargot, Miss; he ordered it special for you."

            Terri's eyes widened.  "Escargot?" she choked out.

            "Of course, miss!  He said it was your favorite!"

            Trying to keep from gagging, Terri smiled tightly at the waiter and said, "Yeah, yeah, thanks, mister, thanks a lot."

            "You are welcome miss!!  It has been a pleasure serving you!!  Have a nice day!"  The waiter escorted them to the door and the two left; the second they were out of the restaurant, Terri snapped.

            "SNAILS!?  YOU FED ME SNAILS!?"

            "Well, actually, Allen, you fed yourself snails, I just suggested you eat them, I ate some too, you know, I happen to like escargot."

            "BUT YOU FED ME SNAILS!!  HOW COULD YOU!?"

            "You liked them; as I recall you were quite possessive over them."

            "BUT, BUT, but, well it was good, BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!  MAYBE IF YOU HAD TOLD ME IT WAS SNAILS, BUT NOOOO!!  YOU GO AND FEED IT TO ME ANYWAY!"

            "Once again, Terri, I did not feed it to you, you fed it to yourself."

            "WHY, YOU…….wait…..you called me Terri."

            "Yes, that is your name, isn't it?"

            "Well, yeah, but you have used it a lot tonight….you usually just call me 'Allen.'"

            Kaiba shrugged, "Well, I have been spending more time with you tonight, Allen."

            "You're doing it again!"

            "What?" Kaiba asked innocently.

            "Calling me Allen!"

            "Of course I am, Terri!"  Kaiba kept up the innocent façade.

            "You are just doing this to irritate me, aren't you?"

            "How'd you guess?"

            "Because you always do, wait!  ARGH!  This sucks, where is Yami?  He should be here; if he ditched me I will KILL him."

            "I would bet you money, that he ditched you."

            "Oh, that, GAH!!  I will kill him."

            "Murder is against the law, Allen."

            "So?  I will kill him anyway!"

            "I will report you and watch as you are dragged off to jail."

            "But, but he stranded me here!!"

            "I take it you need a ride."

            How humiliating; I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, SYBIL!!!

            **Hikari, death threats, that is below you, usually.  Besides, I did not tell him to leave; what makes you think I helped plan any of this?**

            Because I know you.

            **Well, you are correct but I am going back to my soul room; have a nice time with the nice Kaiba boy.**

            NICE!?

            "Conversing with someone in your head, Allen?"

            "Yes, Sybil.  Uh, Kaiba, if it is okay, I would appreciate a, uh, ride, please."

            "Of course, Terri, it would be incredibly rude to leave you alone out here without a ride, though I would consider it."

            "Thanks, Kaiba,"  Terri said dryly, "Thanks a lot."

            "Of course!  Anytime!"

            Terri sweat-dropped.  "That was sarcasm."

            "As was my answer, Terri."

            "Ah, so, where is your car?"

            "Oh, crap, argh!  $#%@! ^&%*."

            "What?" Terri asked suspiciously.

            "Wait, you will see."  Kaiba sighed, rubbed his temples and started to walk towards something.

            _No, not that, please, please, Kaiba, anything, anything but that!  Noooooooo, it's that._  He walked right to the only motorcycle in the entire lot.

            "Of all days why did you/I have to pick this one to ride the motorcycle?" Terri and Kaiba intoned together.

            They looked at each other, almost disgusted they had said the same thing.  "Oh well, let's get going, I'll get on first, you get on behind me," Kaiba instructed.

            "But I am wearing, A DRESS!!  A DRESS, Kaiba!!  You IDIOT!" Terri said almost calmly but put major stresses on the 'dress' part of it.

            Kaiba looked at Terri and blushed; she was wearing a dress, partially tight but not too much.  It went about two inches above her knee and was quite simple, a very dark blue with sleeves and a Chinese style neckline; the dress was made of silk.  "Who, exactly, and how did they get you into that dress?  And why?!"

            "Sybil, don't wish to tell you how, for this."

            "Well, we will just have to make due…….you get on behind me……and," Kaiba sighed, "…..and well, we will just see how things go."

            "But, but, but, but-"

            "Yes, Allen, you will be sitting on your rear end."

            "But-"  Kaiba got on the bike.

            "Just get on, Terri."  Terri's face was red, as red as a tomato; she really didn't want to get on that bike behind Kaiba.

            "Terri, get on, now."  Kaiba didn't want her on the bike either and seriously thought about just taking off without her, but decided that he would pay dearly later for doing such a thing, as he had already fed her escargot that night, and stayed.

            "I, well, don't tell me what to do, Kaiba!"

            "I will leave you here."

            "Fine, but, I am wearing a dress!!"

            "Just.  Get.  On."

            Terri grumbled, but complied and climbed gingerly onto the bike behind Kaiba, almost wincing when her legs touched Kaiba's.  "Why can't the bike be bigger?  Why do I have to touch you?"

            Kaiba secretly agreed, but he would never tell Terri that.  "Well, Allen, you have to put your arms around my waist or on my shoulders or something so that you don't, unfortunately, fall off."

            "It could be worse, maybe."

            "Two words, Terri, crotch rocket."

            "Don't even think that, Kaiba.  Don't.  Just don't."

            "Already done.  Ready?"

            "As I'll ever be."

            "Well, then, let's go."

            Kaiba revved up the motorcycle and they headed out on the freeway, the wind blowing their hair back and Terri's dress, thankfully, stayed well placed underneath her.

            "We're going to make a stop," Kaiba yelled back at Terri.  "I was going to do this long before I knew about you, and you are not going to stop me now."

            "Whatever, Kaiba!  Just get me home sometime soon," Terri consented.

            Kaiba pulled his motorcycle up at the piers and walked over to a rail separating them from the water and he sat down swinging his legs out over the water.

            Terri sat next to him in a similar manner, both looking out at the sunset.  The sun was about halfway down when Kaiba murmured, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

            "Huh?" Terri asked intelligently.  "Oh, the sunset, yeah, it is.  So many colors, red, gold, blue, some purple."

            Kaiba smiled almost unnoticeably.  "Yeah, it is really, quite beautiful."  The sun was nearly below the horizon now, sinking quickly.

            "K-Kaiba?"

            "Yes, Terri?"

            "No matter what I have said, I really enjoyed today."

            "Me too, Allen, me too."

            "Yeah," they both watched together as the last rays of sun began to sink beneath the horizon, and on an impulse, both Terri and Kaiba looked at each other, leaned in, and kissed.

            The first stars were now visible and the two broke the kiss, each blushing furiously.

            "Well, I guess I better get home now, Kaiba," Terri said nervously, trying to hide her blushing face.

            "I g-guess so,"  Kaiba answered, shell shocked from the kiss, "Oh, and Allen, you can call me Seto, if you want."

            "Sure, K-I mean, Seto!  I had a great time!!  But everyone will worry if I don't get home soon.  If you could, give me a ride?"

            "Sure."  And this time, they both enjoyed it slightly more than they had before.

[KO:  Aww….

Terri:  O_O  She made me…KISS him?!

KO:  Not normally something I'd _write,_ but y'know, you two _could_ actually make a cute couple, if I wasn't already so far along writing you with Joey….

Terri:  *faints*  @_@  Nyaaaaaaa……………

KO:  -_-  Anyway, review please!  I'll see if I can get cfaf to write a sequel, or maybe a second chapter to this one….

Terri:  *wakes up*  Yeah, like my revenge!  *smacks fist into palm*  Now _that's_ my kind of story….

KO:  -_-'  Anyway, like I said, review please!  Ja ne!]


End file.
